


Power and Grace

by Megane



Category: Stupidly Beautiful (Webcomic)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Dreams, Friendship, High Heels, Lingerie, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Poly, Short & Sweet, Well. It's Bittersweet.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: If Mira could define masculinity, it would be this.A man of power, a man of grace. A man that used his power for beauty. A man connected to his emotions, a man connected to his body. A man Mira wished she could be. A man Mira desired.





	Power and Grace

**Author's Note:**

> The quote and this entire premise are based off of [Ice Skates and Skype Dates (2)](https://tapas.io/episode/826957) in Volume 2. This is a warm up. What can I say – I thought of this at work.

Mira sighed as she closed down Skype for the night. Finally, she got it over and done with. This was a big step to take with Deimos, and they did it. Together. Honestly, the call wasn’t as bad as she thought it was going to be. Whenever she told people about her major or her plans, she always noticed the way their eyes emptied and the way their head slowly nodded.

_      “What’s your minor? You know, you should have one as a practical back up.” _

_ “Have you thought about vocational school to develop any skills?” _

_ “And let’s say ‘if’ that doesn’t work out, what do you have planned outside of your art?” _

That’s what their looks said. That’s what  _ they _ sometimes said, but so far, Kalmin and Deimos’ family weren’t like that. They were nice, at least. Kalmin’s mother went so far as even to be outwardly supportive. It was odd, but it was nice.

She pushed away from her desk and shook out her limbs. It was time to get into something more comfortable for the night. So, she undressed down to her underwear, threw her clothes somewhere off to the side, and climbed into bed. She pulled back the covers before sliding under them. Usually, she didn’t go to sleep around three or four AM (on a good day), but all the adrenaline from talking to Deimos’ family left her worn out. At least, since she was lying in bed, she could just close her eyes and let her mind drift off. 

It was only a little surprising when she immediately fell asleep.

  
_ “I’ll race you,” _ Deimos said. He crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his chin towards Kalmin. Deimos was wearing black and white sneakers, high waisted jeans that went up to his belly button, and a black bralette. It wasn’t lace as was his usual fair. This one was a bit more fashionable. Thin black straps crisscrossed over his neck twice. He had on a black choker; a white faux gem dangled from it and rested on his collar bone. He also had on a letterman jacket, which was completely unzipped. Of course, he needed something to put his hands in. He looked beautiful, like a model. Well, he  _ always _ did, but there was something about this that was very particular. Mira wasn’t sure whether she wanted to kiss him or paint him. Maybe both.

_ “Alright.” _ Kalmin was dressed like, well, Kalmin. A hoodie with a black chest and grey arms, form fitting activewear pants that looked more like leggings, and—

Ah. He was sporting heels. They had to be at least four inches. The outer sides had two straps with gold buckle accents. It was all so sleek. Kalmin looked breathtaking, effortless.

Just like he always did.

Mira was sitting on a towel laid out over the grass. The two boys were standing on the sidewalk. It was a big, long empty street. There were houses in the far distance, a few clouds in the sky, and a single streetlight post. It was the middle of the day, and the Sun bathed the two males in ethereal light. Mira brought a hand over her heart. She clenched there tight. Her gaze flicked from Deimos to Kalmin. She let her sight linger on one before going to the other. She licked her lips. The two were just so enchanting. 

Deimos smirked and then looked down the sidewalk to his right.  _ “Let’s start down there then.” _ He turned slightly to look over his shoulder to Mira.  _ “You call out the winner, okay?” _

_ “Okay,” _ Mira practically whispered, but that seemed good enough. 

Kalmin and Deimos talked to each other as they walked down the sidewalk. Mira took the moment to close her eyes and take in a deep breath. Kalmin laughed loudly. Mira exhaled, dropped her hand into her lap, and took in an even bigger breath. Her head swam a little. She let the breath out. Mira turned more to face the sidewalk.

_ “Ready?!” _ She shouted at the two.

They focused. Deimos was smiling – he was  _ grinning _ . Why couldn’t he always be like that? It wasn’t that she hated the severe expression he wore like a crown. It was what the smile meant. He was happy, relaxed.  _ Safe _ . God, she just wanted him to always, always feel safe.

_ “Ready!” _ he shouted back.

_ “Okay. On your mark!” _

Deimos pulled his hands out of his pocket, and he and Kalmin took their starting positions. Kalmin led with his right foot, his corresponding arm raised slightly. His left foot was back, and his entire body was stretched gracefully. Deimos bent forward and touched the sidewalk with his fingertips. He looked more traditionally like a running. His head was ducked.

_ “Get set!” _ Deimos lifted his head; Kalmin rose a little.  _ “Go!” _

They took off  _ fast _ , but Kalmin had a burst of speed that was unreal. He moved like he was on the ice again. His expression was stern and focused. He looked like a puma hunting down its prey. His dark hair bounced around his sharp features.  Deimos was behind him by a couple quick paces, but it wasn’t enough to catch up. Kalmin straightened his body a bit as he neared Mira. He started slowly down rapidly, causing Deimos to catch up, but before the Greek boy could, Kalmin jumped forward, using the last of his momentum to push him forward. 

Mira’s mouth opened slowly in awe. Kalmin landed with his left foot then his right. His fingertips and one knee touched the sidewalk. He kept his head bowed low. Mira watched in awed silence as Deimos slowed down. With the last of his movement, he stomped his way over to Kalmin. 

_ “You’re a beast,” _ Deimos said when he was beside Kalmin.

The darker boy laughed and rocked completely forward. He turned his body until he was sitting down. He threw his hands behind him to hold his weight. His right leg was stretched forward while he drew his left one up.

_ “My feet hurt,” _ Kalmin laughed.

Deimos snorted.  _ “I bet.” _ He rolled his eyes good-naturedly before looking over to Mira.  _ “So, Mira. Which of us won?” _ he asked sarcastically. 

There was no doubt in anyone’s mind that Kalmin won the race, hands down. Kalmin tilted his head towards her and smiled. The two looked like gods; their physical forms were so astonishing. They were completely out of this world  _ beautiful _ because she lacked the proper word to describe them. Deimos watched her, his hip slightly popped to one side, his hands tucked in his letterman jacket.

And then she looked to Kalmin. He looked so relaxed, and his cheeks dimpled with his slight smile. Mira felt her heart skip a beat. She gave a single answer. It came without her thinking about it.

_ “Me.” _

 

Mira’s eyes shot open in the dark. She furrowed her brows and searched her ceiling, trying to find answers that couldn’t be given. She rolled back onto her side, threw the covers over her head, and curled into a ball. Stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about it, she chanted in her head.

She needed to shut down these feelings.


End file.
